The Mess I Made
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Completed. After figuring out that her girlfriend's parents refuse to accept their relationship, Rose Weasley does what she thinks is right and breaks up with her. Will the two find their way back to each other, or is this the actual end for them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new story I'm trying to get started. Hopefully it works the way I plan it to. It's Rose/Abigail, but multi-chaptered. And I know many people don't ship Rose with a girl and all that, and Hanging By A Moment was kind of already about these two, but this is a different look at them. What if Rose had broken up with Abigail so that Abby could keep her parents acceptance instead of offering to let the girl move in with her? Set in Rose and Abigail's fifth year, but this chapter is set in the summer before that year.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't know from Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley stumbled up the stairs behind her girlfriend of a little over a month, clinging tightly to Abigail's hand as the smaller girl led her towards her bedroom, both of them giggling as quietly as they could.<p>

"Would you be quiet, Weasley? If my parents wake up and find you here, I am in so much trouble. Dominique is coming to pick you up from here before she has to go to work in the morning, isn't she?" Abigail whispered the question, pulling Rose into her room and shutting the door.

"Yes, she is. And I've told you before you didn't have to invite me over here. We could have stayed at my house for another night" Rose replied, rolling her eyes as Abigail threw herself backwards onto the bed, motioning for Rose to come closer with her finger.

As soon as Rose was close enough, Abigail grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down roughly onto the bed, rolling over and landing on top of her, a grin on her face.

"This honestly isn't fair" Rose grumbled, but the complaint died on her lips as Abigail leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Neither of them noticed the door opening, until a loud voice yelled, "What is going on here?".

The girls pulled apart to find Abigail's father standing in front of them, an angry, surprised look on his face.

"Mr. Phillips-" Rose started, moving quickly to get out from underneath Abigail, and standing quickly, leaving her girlfriend alone on the bed.

"Don't speak to me" Mr. Phillips growled, his voice low and dangerous as he turned to his daughter, tugging her up off of the bed and to her feet, keeping his grip on her arm.

"Get out of my house" he said to Rose, pulling Abigail out of the way to allow her to pass.

Rose swallowed and met his eyes.

"My cousin doesn't know to come and pick me up until morning, sir. Is there any way I can use your telephone to call my mum?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

Mr. Phillips didn't seem to want to allow it at first but nodded finally and led her downstairs-without Abigail-and handing her the telephone, his eyes watching her carefully as she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Hermione's sleepy voice greeted her, and Rose gulped, knowing that she was supposed to be asleep in her own bed at the moment.

"Mum, I know you're going to be upset with me, and you can be, because I deserve it. But I need you to come and pick me up from Abigail's. Please" Rose begged, her voice sounding so desperate that she hated it.

Hermione remained silent for a moment before letting out a sigh.

Rose heard ruffling on the other end of the line, and then her mother was speaking to her again.

"I'll be there in just a moment. We'll be having a discussion when I get you home, Rose. You know better" Hermione said, her voice stern.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you on the front porch, mum. Thank you" Rose muttered quietly, ending the call and handing the phone back to Abigail's father, before looking up and meeting Abigail's eyes as the other girl started her way down the stairs.

Quickly she exited the house, shutting the front door behind her and letting out a shaky breath as she sat down to wait for her mother.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, Rose Elizabeth Weasley? Sneaking out in the middle of the night and enlisting Dominique to help you. Have you completely lost your mind?" Hermione asked as they entered Rose's bedroom.<p>

Rose remained silent.

Hermione noticed her daughter's lack of argument and stopped, her eyes scanning her face carefully.

"Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Her dad was so mad. And not just because I was in the house, because I could have handled that kind of mad, I could have. But he was mad because we were kissing, mum. He was absolutely disgusted that he had caught his daughter snogging a girl" Rose muttered, looking close to tears.

Quickly, Hermione gathered her daughter in her arms, kissing the top of her head lightly and running a hand through her hair.

"Rosie, some people just can't accept the things they don't understand. I know it doesn't make sense to you, because all of us accepted you and Abigail, Albus and Scorpius, and Louis and Austin without problem, but not everyone is that way" Hermione tried to explain, her own eyes starting to water a bit.

She had a bad feeling about what the man's disapproval meant for the relationship Abigail had with her daughter, and she didn't want to think about the thing that made Rose the happiest having to be taken away.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of her mother's grip, climbing into her bed and laying down, wiping the tears out of her eyes and burying her face in her pillow, signaling to Hermione that she was done talking.

Hermione left the room, closing the door behind her and coming face to face with her husband.

"Are you going to punish her for sneaking out?" Ron asked, yawning.

Hermione shook her head.

"What happened tonight was punishment enough, Ronald" she muttered, grabbing his hand and leading him back to bed.

* * *

><p>When Rose told her cousins what she planned to do, she expected them all to be a bit angry, but she expected at least one of them to understand.<p>

None of them did.

"Rose, honestly. You and Abby can find a way around the fact that her father doesn't want you two together, you've found your way around loads of things before, why can't you find your way around this?" Lily asked, a desperate tone entering her voice.

Rose sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead.

"Abigail deserves to be have her parents love her and accept her. If being with me stops that, then she shouldn't be with me" Rose muttered, finishing up the letter she was writing to Abigail and looking it over.

Dominique watched her sadly.

"Can't you at least let me take you over to her house? Do this in person, at least?" Victorie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's in enough trouble as it is" Rose protested, tying the letter to the ankle of Lou-Lou and turning to look at Dominique's boyfriend Joshua Hudson and nodding her thanks for allowing her to borrow his owl to deliver her message.

Josh appeared slightly uncomfortable with his owl being used to deliver a break-up letter, but wisely kept his mouth closed, giving her a hesitant smile in return.

Lou-Lou flew out of the window and Rose turned towards her cousin, sighing loudly again.

"Please don't let her hate me" she whimpered, nearly breaking down at the sympathetic looks that the entire group of people in the room were sending her.

* * *

><p><em>Abby,<em>

_I know your father must be livid right now, and although I don't understand how someone can possibly hate what their daughter is, I've decided that he's your father, and you need him in your life. I know that this letter is the worst way I could have chosen to end things between you and me, but I didn't have much of a choice, because I'm sure your father never wants to see me again._

_I know you're going to cry when you read this, Abby. I wish there was something I could do to make you stop. I wish I could hug you or kiss you or anything, but I can't._

_I'm going to miss being able to do all of those things, Abby, I honestly will._

_If you read this letter and hate me for what I'm doing to you, I'll understand completely._

_I'm going to miss you Abigail Marie Phillips._

_I love you._

_Rosie_

Abigail stared at the letter in her hands, shock coursing through her as tears started to form in her eyes.

Rose couldn't have possibly thought about it and decided that this was the best way to go about things, because the Rose Weasley she knew was far more logical then that.

Abigail's eyes remained focused for a moment on the last three words of the letter before Rose's name, anger entering her suddenly.

_I love you._

"You're a bloody liar, Rose" Abigail muttered the words, ripping the letter into shreds and picking up the closest thing to her, a photograph taken on Abigail's camera of herself, Rose, Roxanne and Lily standing outside of Rose's house, and through it across the room, thankful that her parents weren't home when it hit the opposite wall with a crash and the glass broke, sending the photograph floating to the ground.

Tears streamed down Abigail's face as she watched it land, and she climbed back into her bed, pulling the blanket over her head and laying perfectly still.

Silence filled her room as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the remainder of the picture frame and glass still on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter of The Mess I Made. I'm really enjoying this story, which makes me sound horrible. I'm enjoying making poor Abigail miserable. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you know, but I do own the ones you don't.**

* * *

><p>Rose climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, looking around carefully for Abigail. She didn't know if the other girl wanted to see her at all, and until she knew, she wanted to try her best to avoid any contact.<p>

"You're a git" Lily muttered, pushing past her cousin and entering a compartment with Lysander on her heels.

Rose rolled her eyes and entered with them, closing the door behind her.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Lily, but can you just shut up and be my cousin and support me? Please?" Rose asked, a sigh escaping her lips as she took the seat between Lysander and Lorcan, a frown on her face.

Lily appeared to be thinking it over for a minute, before she nodded her head and sat down.

The compartment door opened and everyone looked up to see Abigail standing in front of them, a slightly shocked look on her face as the train started to move.

"Everywhere else is full" Abigail mumbled.

Lily quickly moved over, and Abigail walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting next to her, keeping her gaze on the floor the entire time.

"I'm going to go find Lucy" Lorcan said, trying to escape the awkward tension that had filled the compartment.

"Me too" Lily agreed, before she, Lorcan, and Lysander all scrambled out quickly, closing the door behind them.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before Rose decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Abby, I know you must hate me, but we go to the same school, and my cousins are some of your best mates. There is no way that we'll be able to avoid each other completely" Rose said, looking up.

"We wouldn't have to be avoiding each other at all if you hadn't decided it was a brillant plan to end things between us the way you did" Abigail said quietly, an unusual amount of venom lacing her voice.

Rose didn't respond, her eyes trained on Abigail.

"If you want to be friends then alright, we can try to be friends. That doesn't mean it'll be easy for me to forgive you. You asked me to be your girlfriend, you told me you wanted to be with me, and then my dad finds out and you decide it's for the best if we break up. But fine, we're friends" Abigail said.

"Alright, friends then" Rose replied.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you got her to agree to be friends with her. Abigail is a far better person then I am" Roxanne said quietly, shaking her head.<p>

"Shut up, would you? Abigail and I have talked about it. Or, rather, she talked about and I sat there and allowed her to point out everything wrong she believes I've done, and then she said we could be friends as long as I don't expect her to forgive me right away" Rose explained, shrugging.

Without warning, Roxanne reached over and smacked Rose hard on the back of the head.

"Roxanne!" Rose yelled, clutching the back of her head.

"Oh, Rosie, you are so stupid. You can act like you're alright with everything that's going on, but as your cousins, it's our job to know that you're miserable. Abigail is everything to you, and you've decided to try and be helpful by breaking up with her, hoping that things will be completely normal. They won't be. You and Abby will be horrid without each other" Lucy muttered, focusing intently on the food in front of her.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, alright? You lot have no bloody idea what you're talking about" she said, standing up and leaving the Great Hall.

On her way back to her common room, Abigail had somehow found her and fell into step beside her.

"Is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet" Abigail said, turning and walking backwards in front of Rose, reminding Rose of the first time they met in their fourth year.

"My cousins are being gits" Rose muttered.

Abigail laughed.

"What else is new? They're just trying to get under your skin, Rose. They're your cousins after all, it is their job. Now, I believe we have an essay for Potions, and since we're trying this whole friend thing, I figured you could help me a bit? I'm horrid at it" Abigail said, grinning.

"Of course, Abby. But how about a little later?" Rose asked.

Abigail seemed a little confused, but nodded her head and allowed Rose to pass her, a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Something was going on.<p>

Rose could tell from the way that everyone was staring at her during lunch that they all knew something that they didn't want her to know.

"What is it?" Rose finally asked, after she reached for the plate of grapes that had been sitting in front of Scorpius and the boy gave her the most pathetic look she had ever seen on his face.

Scorpius' face turned red and he looked down.

"Abigail has a date, apparently" Roxanne muttered, a bit of venom in her own voice as she looked over at the Gryffindor table, her eyes locking on Nathan Young, who was currently so busy bragging about the fact that he had gotten Abigail to agree to go out with him that he didn't notice her glare.

Rose's eyes followed hers and she groaned.

"She went and got herself a date with Young? Couldn't she at least pick someone a bit less smug?" she asked, biting into her food.

Scorpius was still blushing, so Rose shoved him roughly away from her.

"You're not even in this house, Scorp. Go find your boyfriend at the Slytherin table or go sit at the Hufflepuff table where you belong" Rose muttered, watching as Scorpius stood and scrambled away from the Ravenclaw table, still blushing.

"I think you broke him" Roxanne said.

Rose didn't respond, her eyes never leaving Nathan Young.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chapter of The Mess I Made.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that J.K Rowling does not.**

* * *

><p>"It's such a bloody joke, honestly. How can she think that it's a good idea to go out on a date with Nathan Young. The bloke is so dense he can hardly figure out a simple spell, let alone how to treat a girl correctly" Rose rambled, her face turning slightly red.<p>

Roxanne watched her, a frown on her face, but decided to remain silent.

Lily, however, did not make the same choice.

"You're the one who's dense! You broke up with her, Rose. She's not supposed to just sit around and wait for you to decide that you're suddenly ready to accept that she doesn't care what her parents think. If she cared, she wouldn't have been dating you in the first place! Do you honestly believe she didn't know her father would react that way? I'm assuming he talks horribly about gay people constantly, but she still agreed when you asked her out" Lily said, her frustration at the situation and her cousin clearly showing.

Rose, Roxanne, and Lucy all stared at their youngest cousin in shock, blinking in surprise.

"It is so stupid of you! You broke your best friend's bloody heart because you couldn't pull your head out of your arse!" Lily growled, slamming her schoolbook down on the library table and storming off.

Roxanne turned and looked at Rose, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you going to say something? Do you all just want to yell at me for how dense I am? Go ahead, then. I'll stand here and take all of it" Rose said, motioning when her hand for Roxanne to speak.

"The only thing I find wrong here is the fact that not only are you breaking Abigail's heart by doing this, you're breaking your own" Lucy said suddenly, before she too stood up and left the library.

Sighing loudly, Rose followed her, leaving Roxanne alone.

"Bloody hell" Roxanne mumbled, standing and following.

* * *

><p>By the time Roxanne caught up to her cousins, Rose and Lily were engaged in a screaming match, and Lucy was standing beside them, her eyes wide as the two of them screamed at each other.<p>

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Rose yelled, her face turning the regular Weasley shade of red again.

Lily scoffed loudly.

"I do know what I'm talking about, Rose. You've decided what's best for Abigail without even talking about it with her, and now her, you, and the rest of us are paying the price for your decision that didn't even make sense" Lily said loudly, trying to stop herself from yelling.

"How are any of you paying the price for this?" Rose asked.

"Ever since you've started being friends with Abigail, she's become just like another part of this family. She may as well be a Weasley/Potter cousin, at this point. And almost every night, I have to listen to her cry to me in the library or in an empty corridor because she doesn't to cry in front of you. I have to hold her while she cries, when that should be your job. She's my best friend, but you're the girl she's in love with. You should be there" Lily said, a slight edge to her voice.

Rose froze, staring in shock as Lily turned and left again.

No one chased her this time, and Roxanne stepped forward quickly, catching Rose easily as she fell to the ground, letting out a sob.

* * *

><p>Louis and Fred Weasley knew that something was wrong as soon as Lucy entered the Slytherin common room with Roxanne and Rose trailing close behind her.<p>

Rose looked as though she had been crying for hours, and Roxanne looked so close to crying herself that Fred raced forward and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Roxy? What's going on here?" Fred asked, looking towards Rose and Lucy.

"Lily pointed out some things to Rose that she would have rather not realized, and now she can't stop crying. Normally we would take her to Abigail, but since that's the source of the problem, we were hoping you would know where Albus or Malfoy are" Roxanne said quietly.

Fred turned and scanned the common room, and when he spotted Albus sitting on one of the couches on the far side of the room, he raced over and grabbed his cousin's hand, before pulling him back towards the group, ignoring the younger boy's protests.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Lucy said, a teasing tone entering her voice for just a moment.

"In the Hufflepuff common room, I assume, since that's his house" Albus said, frowning at Rose.

"We need you to speak to her and try to calm her down" Roxanne explained, as Rose burst into another round of fresh tears, clinging to Lucy's shirt.

Albus sighed loudly and waved them all away.

Slowly, he crept towards his cousin and sat down next to her, allowing her to grab onto his shirt and bury her face in his neck.

"You need to calm down, Rose. You're going to make yourself sick and if you throw up on this shirt, Scorpius will be very upset, seeing as it was a present from him" Albus said, earning a small chuckle from Rose as she pulled away, wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"That's it, Rosie. In and out" Albus instructed, watching as Rose slowly calmed down, her breathing returning to normal.

Albus smiled.

"Now, would you like to tell me what's got your knickers in a twist?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back against the couch, his hands behind his head.

"I've just ruined everything. It seems to be a habit of mine, honestly. It's all I do" Rose muttered, shaking her head and looking down, a light blush covering her face.

"First of all, you did not ruin everything. I know you think you did, but Abigail would gladly take you back in a second if you went to her and told her how you felt. You think she wants to go on this date with Nathan Young? She's doing it because she thinks it's what you and her parents want for her" Albus said.

Rose remained silent, before nodding her head and standing, leaving the Slytherin common room before Albus could say another word.

* * *

><p>Rose raced down the corridors, skidding to a stop just inside the doors that led outside to the grounds and looking out.<p>

Nathan and Abigail were walking around the lake, standing far too close together for Rose's liking, when Nathan reached down and took Abigail's hand in his own, smiling.

Abigail looked up at him, and suddenly he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against her own.

Rose let out a strangled sob and turned, racing back towards the Ravenclaw common room.

She didn't get very far before she crashed into someone else, and she let out a frustrated scream as she struggled to break out of the strong grip that was holding her.

"Sssh, Rosie. Calm down. It's me, it's Michael Wood. Stop it, alright?" a deep male voice urged, and Rose stopped struggling at the name, and looked up into the friendly brown eyes of her childhood best friend.

She hadn't seen him much since she had started her friendship and relationship with Abigail, and she felt bad suddenly, looking at him.

"I've got you, Rosie. I don't know what happened, but I've got you. I'm not going anywhere, alright? Why don't we go to the Gryffindor common room and you can tell me what happened" Michael said, a smile on his face.

"Can we go to the Ravenclaw common room instead? A lot of my cousins are in Gryffindor, and it's only Roxanne in Ravenclaw, really. Well, her and Lysander and Lorcan. But they should be in bed by now" Rose offered.

Michael nodded his head and kept his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder as they turned and walked away.

Rose turned back and looked just once.

Just in time to see the hurt look on Abigail's face as they rounded a corner and disappeared from the smaller girl's sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter of The Mess I Made.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that J.K Rowling does not.**

* * *

><p>James Potter always prided himself on being able to read his cousins and friends emotions well, especially when they were upset about something.<p>

When Abigail entered the Great Hall much earlier then she normally would have, James looked up from his breakfast, his eyebrows slightly raised.

Abigail's hair was sticking up, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Since it was much too early for most of the students in Hogwarts to be awake, the Great Hall was almost empty, besides James, Abigail, and a couple of first year Ravenclaw students that James didn't know who looked extremely nervous at the sight of the older students.

Looking down at his breakfast and knowing he wasn't going to be able to finish it because he had to be a good friend, James pouted and stood, walking over to the Hufflepuff table and sliding into the seat next to Abigail.

"You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed" James tried to joke, but the smile fell off of his face when he saw the look on Abigail's face.

"I saw Rose with Michael Wood last night. I was coming back from my date with Nathan after leaving him at the lake, and I saw them walking away together and he had his arm around her shoulder. And part of my brain tells me that it shouldn't matter, because they've been friends longer then me and Rose, so nothing could be going on. But then there;s the incredibly jealous part of me that tells me that Michael is a total git" Abigail said.

"Even though he's not a total git?" James asked, smiling a bit.

"Yes, even though he's one of the nicest blokes in school, he's a total git. Alright?" Abigail snapped, rolling her eyes.

It made no sense to care about what Rose was doing, because Rose had broken up with her. But that didn't stop her from wanting to storm up to the two of them and scream at them until her face turned red and until she was done saying everything she needed to say.

James remained silent for a few moments, until his face lit up and he grinned.

"I have an idea" James said proudly.

Abigail groaned and hit her head on the table.

"No, stop it. It has nothing to do with a prank or Fred or Louis or even me, really. I saw it on some Muggle program my Aunt Hermione was watching once. Apparently, it's a good way to get your feelings out without actually telling the person your feelings. Write Rose a letter. Don't give it to her, but just write out everything you need to say" James explained, before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink out of his bag and handing it to her.

"I'm going to go get some Qudditch practice in before classes start" James said, standing up and placing a kiss on the top of Abigail's head.

Abigail stared down at the parchment and sighed, before she started writing.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose,<em>

_I know that you believe what you did was for me. I know that you think it was in my best interest, and that it would make my life so much easier if you weren't in it as my girlfriend anymore. You thought that you could be my hero by not being there for me, and it's not going to work that way._

_You broke up with me. You broke my heart and told me to move on, and I'm trying to do that and just be your friend, I honestly am. But there are certain times when I don't think it's possible for me to ever just be your friend again._

_I fell in love with you the moment I met you, Rose. As soon as you were just my friend, you were so much more then that to me. You never seemed to believe me when I told you that before, but it was true._

_I don't know what-if anything-is going on between you and Michael Wood, but if something is going on, I would hope you would at least tell me about it. I was going to tell you about my date with Nathan, honestly, but by the time I found you, everyone else had already told you. That's not the way I wanted you to find out about that._

_It doesn't matter about Nathan, though. The date didn't work out, and I could never be with someone like him._

_I'm going to try as hard as I can to be your best friend again, but you have to meet me halfway._

_Love,_

_Abby_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rose found Abigail sitting alone near the lake and their eyes met for a moment before Abigail stood and turned, trying to walk away.<p>

"Abby, c'mon" Rose begged, grabbing Abigail's arm and holding it tightly.

The piece of parchment that Abigail had written everything on was clutched in her hand tightly, and Rose's eyes fell to it and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Rose asked, reaching forward to take it.

"Don't touch it" Abigail growled, pulling her hand away from Rose and taking a step backwards.

Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Abby, what's going on?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? Ever since you heard I went on one date with Nathan, you've been completely avoiding me. I looked for you to tell you about the fact that he asked me to go out with him, and everytime I saw you, you went in a different direction and tried so hard to get away from me. Then, I tried to find you today to tell you that the date went horribly and I still can't find you!" Abigail yelled.

"The date didn't look like it was going horribly when I saw you two by the lake. You were snogging" Rose growled.

Abigail snorted loudly.

"We were snogging? He kissed me and when I tried to push him off he tried to force himself on me. I punched him in the face and left only to see you and Michael Wood cuddled up in the corridor" Abigail said.

Rose paused for a moment after hearing that Abigail had not wanted to kiss Nathan, but her anger got in her way of stopping the argument.

"What does it matter what I do with Michael? We're broken up, remember?" Rose asked, a scowl on her face.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, then" Abigail said quietly.

She turned to leave, but before she did, she looked down at the parchment in her hands and threw it backwards, watching as it landed in Rose's hands.

"You wanted it so badly, there. You've got it. But just a warning, if you ever act like this towards me again, I swear, we won't even be friends anymore" Abigail said, before turning and leaving.

Rose looked down at the parchment in her hands, and back up at the spot where Abigail had just disappeared.

Slowly, she opened the letter and as her eyes scanned it she could feel herself tearing up and she stopped at the end, balling up the letter and throwing it into the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another new chapter? Why so many chapters? I am so bored.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know.**

* * *

><p>"If you don't want to be my friend, Abigail, you should just tell me now"<p>

Abigail looked up at the voice, her eyebrows raised as she stared into Rose's eyes, unwilling to back down from yet another argument.

It had been two days since what had happened at the lake, and Rose had been avoiding Abigail, but now it appeared that she was ready to talk about what had happened.

"Did you read nothing that letter said? It said that I was going to try, Rosie. That's all I can do" Abigail said, shaking her head and turning her attention back to the book she had been trying to read before Rose had shown up.

Rose remained silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she muttered, looking at the floor.

Abigail watched her for a moment before she stood and tucked the book into her bag, shaking her head and trying to keep herself from crying.

"You could have started with never breaking up with me to start with, but since that already happened and neither of us has a time turner to stop it, that can't be helped, now can it? I'm going to leave, Rose. I can't sit here and argue with you about something that was your fault. Let me know when you decide to pull your head out of your arse and pay attention to what's clearly right in front of you" Abigail said, throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving Rose alone.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be bloody joking, right?" Albus asked, tilting his head to the side and shaking his head at his cousin.<p>

Rose shrugged.

"You agreed to go on a date with Michael Wood? Why would you do that? You don't fancy him. You can hardly tolerate him most of the time with the way he goes on and on about Qudditch. What do you think he's going to want to talk about on the date?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Michael is a fantastic bloke, alright? And Abigail and I will never get back together, since we can hardly be friends without biting each other's heads off every moment. I need to go on this date to prove to myself that I can be happy without her" Rose said, not looking at either of the boys as she spoke.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her chin and she nearly slapped them until she realized it was Lysander

"I know it's not my place, but you need to stop. You won't be able to be happy without Abigail, and you're using Michael as a way to get over her, and that's not far to either one of you. I've stayed silent since you both showed up this year completely miserable, but now it's starting to effect the rest of us. You need to stop. Stop being so dense and go back to her, already, would you? Because we are all annoyed with what's been happening" Lysander said, rolling his eyes and letting go of Rose's chin.

Rose blinked.

"I'm done speaking to you until you stop with this stupidity" Lysander said, before standing up and walking away.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments.

"Something very odd just happened here" James spoke, shaking his head.

"Lysander just yelled at me. And then said he wasn't speaking to me anymore" Rose muttered, sounding confused.

Lily snorted.

"Yes, Rosie. We were all there. He's not wrong, you know. You're acting like a completely and utter moron about this entire thing. You need to get it through to your thick skull that you and Abigail are it for each other. Did you even take the time to listen about what happened on her date with that git Nathan? She didn't want to kiss him. She wanted nothing to do with him, and the only bloody reason she agreed to go on a date with him to start with is the same reason you agreed to a stupid date with Michael. You are both so dense that it amazes me that you do so well in school, honestly" Lily said, before she too stood and left.

Rose looked around at the remaining group, close to tears.

"Does anyone else want to scream at me?" she asked.

"We're not screaming or doing this on purpose to hurt you, Rosie. We're trying to stop you from getting hurt. That's our job as your friends and family, but you won't let us do it" Lorcan said, tilting his head to the side.

Rose remained silent, and no one else spoke.

* * *

><p>Michael met Rose outside the Ravenclaw common room at the exact time he promised, looking far too dressed up for Rose's taste, and she was suddenly reminded of the first time she and Abigail had agreed to spend time together, just as friends, and Abigail had been nearly twenty minutes late, with her hair sticking up in all directions, she nearly crashed into Rose, muttering something about oversleeping.<p>

Rose found she would prefer that at the moment.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked, holding out his hand for Rose to take.

Rose hesitated for only a moment, before she shook her head and looked at the floor.

"I can't do this" Rose muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Michael asked, sure that he'd heard her wrong.

Rose sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't do this. I can't go out on a date with you, alright? I thought it would help me feel better or get over Abigail, but it's not going to. I'm sorry, Michael, I am. You're a fantastic bloke, and any girl would be lucky to date you, it just can't be me" Rose said, looking up and meeting Michael's eyes.

A thought crossed her mind, and she grinned suddenly.

"I've heard Valerie Creevey talking about how she fancies you!" Rose announced loudly, still grinning.

Michael remained completely still for a moment, before he grinned.

"Valerie fancies me? Honestly? She's so quiet and I've tried to speak to her a couple times but she always blushes and...she fancies me" Michael realized, a small smile covering his face as a blush covered his own cheeks.

"Go for it, Michael. You two would compliment each other perfectly, actually. With how quiet she is and how incredibly loud you are" Rose said, shoving him playfully.

"I'm only this loud because I had to learn how to talk over you lot" Michael said in response, sticking his tongue out.

Rose laughed.

"We're alright, aren't we? Just as friends?" Michael asked, tilting his head and grinning his most charming grin.

Rose nodded and stood on her toes, kissing his cheek lightly.

They both smiled, but then they heard a small squeak of surprise and turned.

Abigail was standing behind them, looking close to tears.

"Abby..." Michael started, taking a step towards the girl.

Abigail shook her head and turned, racing off in the opposite direction.

"Go!" Michael urged, shoving Rose after her and watching as she too raced off.

Shaking his head, he grinned again.

"Valerie Creevey fancies me"

* * *

><p>"She doesn't want to speak to you, and quite frankly, neither do I" Scorpius said, crossing his arms.<p>

When Rose had finally managed to convince him to let her into the Hufflepuff common room, he refused to let her see or speak to Abigail, and Rose was getting frustrated with the entire situation.

She pushed past Scorpius roughly and made her way to the fifth year Hufflepuff girls dormitory, and was happy to find that no other bed was occupied besides Abigail's.

"Abby, what you saw back there, it wasn't what it looked like" Rose started, sitting on the side of Abigail's bed.

Abigail didn't respond.

"I told him I couldn't date him, Abby, and then helped him realize that Valerie fancied him, that was all" Rose continued.

"That was all?" Abigail asked, unable to keep quiet.

"That was all" Rose confirmed, nodding her head and moving closer to Abigail.

Abigail remained silent, but allowed Rose to lay down next to her.

Slowly, Abigail wrapped an arm around Rose's side and cuddled into the back of her neck, before falling into a deep sleep.

Rose closed her eyes as well, and fell asleep for the first time in weeks with Abigail's arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here goes another new chapter of The Mess I Made. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ones you know, but those others are all mine.**

* * *

><p>When Abigail opened her eyes the next morning, she rolled over to find that Rose had left sometime in the middle of the night, leaving behind nothing to give Abigail a hint as to what she was thinking about.<p>

"Bloody hell" Abigail mumbled, rolling back over and burying her face in her blanket.

Things were hard enough already, and now Rose was going to pull something like this? How could she possibly just fall asleep there and then act like nothing had happened?

Something told Abigail she should have been surprised, but with everything that had been going on lately, she wasn't.

Groaning, she stood and moved to get out of bed, running her hands through her hair in frustration, deciding right there that she was going to get Rose back for all the times she had hurt her.

* * *

><p>"You just keep becoming a larger git. Every single time you open your mouth and speak to me, I want to slap you. You do realize what that does to me, don't you? I'm your cousin, I'm not supposed to have an intense urge to slap some sense into your thick head!" Roxanne screamed, her face turning slightly red as she stared down at Rose, who was cowering slightly.<p>

"Roxie-" Louis started, reaching up a hand to stop his cousin before she could pounce at Rose.

Rose suddenly looked angry, and she stood up, crossing her arms.

"I'm tired of all of you being far too involved in this! This is between me and Abby, not the rest of you. I understand that you lot care about the both of us, but that gives you no right to stick your noses where they do not belong! If I want to fix things between me and Abigail, I will try, without any of you helping me" Rose said, before grabbing her bag and storming off.

Roxanne blinked.

"You've gone and upset our little cousin" Louis said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Roxanne shrugged and sat back down on the grass, figuring that maybe now something would at least get done.

* * *

><p>Rose walked through the corridors leading to the Ravenclaw common room, muttering under her breath.<p>

She stopped short when she rounded a corner, only to see Abigail sitting in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, her forehead rested on her knees.

"Abby?" Rose asked quietly, taking a step forward.

Abigail's head snapped up.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, sitting down beside Abigail and leaning against the wall herself.

Without warning, Abigail leaned over and pressed her lips roughly against Rose's, moving so she was sitting on Rose's lap and gripping the front of the other girl's robes.

Rose automatically kissed back, her fingers tangling in Abigail's hair and pulling her closer.

They pulled apart slowly and Rose sighed loudly.

"What was that?" Rose asked, blinking in surprise.

Abigail shrugged and climbed off of Rose's lap, grabbing her own bag and walking away from the Ravenclaw, leaving her alone on the floor, a shocked look covering her face.

"She's playing you at your own game, Rosie" Lorcan said from behind her, making her jump.

Rose looked to where Abigail had just rounded the corner and sighed, sinking back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Abigail raced around corners, trying to hold her tears in until she could reach her own common room, until she crashed into someone else and fell backwards onto the floor.<p>

She burst into tears, making the other person mutter an apology that Abigail couldn't exactly hear.

"Abby, look at me" a firm voice ordered, and Abigail blinked to see Teddy Lupin standing in front of her, his eyes narrowed as he looked her over, obviously looking for any sign of injuries.

"I'm not hurt, I just need to go to the Hufflepuff common room to go to bed" Abigail muttered, trying to stand up and wiping her eyes.

Teddy helped her to her feet, and frowned.

"Are you sure you're alright? I heard from Ron and Hermione what happened between you and Rosie. Is that what this is about?" Teddy asked, trying to meet Abigail's eyes and failing as the girl moved her head away every time he got close.

Abigail nodded her head slowly, and Teddy sighed.

"Alright, you head to your common room, alright? But stop and talk to Scorpius first. He's one of your closest friend besides Rose and Lily, isn't he?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Abigail nodded again and walked away.

Teddy sighed again and put his hands over his face.

Teenagers were going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"You just kissed her? And then stood up and left like nothing had ever happened?" Scorpius asked, seeming shocked and amazed.<p>

Abigail nodded her head, sniffling.

They were alone in the common room, since it was dinner time and everyone else had left, and they were seated on the couch, Abigail with her head buried in Scorpius' shoulder as she tried to control her tears.

"That's actually quite a bold move, Abby. I'm proud of you. You're showing her how much it hurts when she does those kind of things to you" Scorpius said, shrugging his shoulders.

Abigail remained silent for a moment, before she looked up at him.

"I hate myself for hurting her right now" she muttered, before laying her head back down.

Scorpius wasn't all that surprised by that news, but wrapped his arms tighter around his friend and leaned against the side of the couch, allowing her to doze off with her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Rose climbed into bed that night, asking herself a million questions as she tried to drift off to sleep with her roommates talking around her.<p>

Slowly, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, her head filled with dreams of her Abigail, and how she would fix what she had so clearly messed up.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is the final chapter of The Mess I Made. I hope you all have enjoyed this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except the ones you don't know.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? Your previous ideas haven't been working well, and I'm not sure that this one will either" Scorpius said, flipping through his Defense Against The Dark Arts schoolbook and scowling at the words on the page.<p>

"What are you doing, you git?" Rose asked, glaring.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the boy, before reaching over and slamming the book closed.

"I'm honestly not sure if this will work, Scorp. Abby has always been a supporter of this romance thing, so I figured that it would be the best attempt I could pull off. Are you going to help me plan it or not?" Rose asked, grinning a bit.

"Do I have to? Don't you have loads of cousins for that?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course, but you're my best friend" Rose said, grinning.

Scorpius looked unsure, but nodded his head and sighed.

If he was being honest with himself, he never had much of a choice to start with.

* * *

><p>Abigail was sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall when James, Roxanne, Fred and Louis all appeared in front of her, a bright smirk on all of their faces. All four of them had their arms crossed over their chests and they appeared to be far happier then Abigail could handle at the moment.<p>

They stood there and stared at her for a moment, until Abigail finally spoke up.

"Is there something I can help you lot with? You're honestly starting to scare me" Abigail said, raising her eyebrows as James and Louis swooped forward, lifting her up by her arms and forcing her into a standing position.

"You can either follow us willingly, or we can make this difficult. Your choice, Phillips, your choice" Roxanne said, a bright smile on her face.

Abigail looked confused for a moment, before sighing and nodding her head, following the Weasley and Potter cousins out of the Great Hall and to wherever they had decided to take her.

"This won't lead to my murder, will it?" Abigail asked, trying to stop in her tracks.

Louis and Fred looked at each other and then lifted her up by the arms and began to carry her down the corridor towards the exit of the castle, ignore her noises and screams of protest.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Abigail asked.

Carefully, Fred and Louis placed her feet on the grass and pointed towards the lake.

"Go, and if we find out you didn't, we'll toss you into that lake" James said, grinning again.

All their grinning was really starting to get on Abigail's nerves.

They scrambled off, leaving Abigail alone.

Loudly, she groaned and took off in a slow walk towards the lake.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p>"Hello"<p>

Abigail had spent nearly ten minutes wandering around the lake when a familiar voice finally spoke to her, and she turned quickly, nearly falling over in her haste.

Standing in front of her was Rose, wearing the light blue shirt that she had stolen from Abigail at some point during the time they had been dating, a pair of jeans that hugged her at just the right places.

In Rose's hands was a single red rose.

"I know this is a bit odd, just having my cousins show up and drag you out of there like that, but it was the only way I could think to get you out here" Rose rambled, a light blush covering her cheeks as she looked down.

Abigail's eyes settled on the flower and Rose jumped to attention.

"Oh! The rose, yes. I know it's a bit cliche, honestly, but it means I love you, and that's the message I was trying to get across with this entire thing, and I hope you don't think I'm too cliche, because I was just trying to impress you a bit, and I know that I've been so stupid. Could you please forgive me for that?" Rose asked, holding out the flower and looking back down at the grass.

Carefully, Abigail reached out her hand and took the rose, smiling a little.

"Rosie..." Abigail started.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't forgive me. All of my cousins kept trying to tell me that you would forgive me, that you just had to because we belong together, and everything else, but I just knew it. I'll leave you alone, if you'd like me to" Rose muttered quickly, turning on her heel to leave.

Abigail stepped forward and grabbed Rose's arm, before spinning her around.

"Would you give me a chance to speak? You are so foolish sometimes" Abigail said, shaking her head.

Rose remained silent, waiting for Abigail to speak.

"You hurt me with what you pulled, Rosie. You honestly did. You should have known that even if my parents never accepted me, which they never will, that I would still be with you. You mean everything to me. I love you, and I have since we met. You're not only my best friend, but the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life no matter what happens or what gets in my way. Nothing can stop me from being with you, Rosie. Not even your own stupidity" Abigail said softly, her eyes meeting Rose's as the other girl finally looked up.

"Are you saying you forgive me?" Rose asked hopefully.

Abigail laughed a little, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I forgive you. I never had much of a choice" Abigail said, grinning.

Rose let out a squeak of happiness and launched herself forward, pressing her lips firmly against Abigail's and nearly knocking them both backwards to the ground before pulling away.

* * *

><p>Rose and Abigail walked into the Great Hall the next morning, their fingers laced together and idenctical smiles on their faces.<p>

"It's about bloody time" a Slytherin student that neither of them knew said as they walked past him.

Both girls slid into the Ravenclaw table next to Roxanne, making the older girl smile.

"I had a feeling it would work" Roxanne said smugly, tugging on Abigail's Hufflepuff scarf and smirking.

"Good to have you back, Abby. We've missed you" Lily said, sliding into the seat across from them and smiling brightly.

Rose smiled and looked at her girlfriend.

"I've missed you too" she said quietly, making Abigail smile and kiss her lightly.

"I love you, Rosie" Abigail muttered.

"I love you too"


End file.
